A day with Jasper
by SimplyKey
Summary: Edward agrees for bella to spend some time with Jasper after they get back from Italy. They go from just talking to biking to running and meeting another coven! What will J%B's adventure led them to? Bro/sis bonding time! R&R must be review to get updated
1. Making Plans

**Takes place right after Bella gets ungrounded in Eclipse because what fun would it be if she can't go anywhere?**

* * *

**Making Plans**

**BPOV**

Charlie finally let me go; not that it really matters because Edward was with me in my room the entire time I wasn't outside. Also I think Edward liked that I was grounded because it meant I couldn't sneak out to La Push. Like I can escape 7 vampires with inhumane speed, strength, and other abilities like seeing the future! But I did escape it once, maybe I'll do it again. Besides I'm 18 and he doesn't own me. Well I better get up now, there's a long exam today in biology, maybe I can get Edward to help after all cheating is a human experience and I am a human. Speaking of Edward I want to open my eyes and see him…there he his! God how I love him!!!

"Morning love, ready to get up?" Him and the velvet voice of his, he bent over and kissed me as he carried me to the bathroom with my toiletries and clothes for the day. Doesn't he know I can do this part myself? He looked down at me and started laughing?! LAUGHING? What did I do? "You should see your face love, I know you don't like things being done for you but consider letting me carry you a present for me, I like to carry you." He flashed his crooked smile and started dazzling me until I just gave in.

"Cheater, using your dazzling powers against me...hey, that reminds me; you want me to have as many human experiences as possible right?" He just nodded starting at me. "Well, a human experience is being able to cheat on something and there's that exam today in biology and you get to cheat be reading everyone's mind during the quiz and I was wonder if maybe you could hint a few stuff my way."

"You want me to help you cheat? No, you only go through high school once as a human and you're doing it the right way. No buts, now get ready I'm going to go get the car." With that he just left, now how am I suppose to argue my side if he just runs away? He did the same thing with Jake too.

After I got ready and ate we drove to school in silence, me not being allowed to argue and him not wanting me to start begging. Oh I'll beg alright, but I need to wait until the time is closer. School was so slow today, I'm glad Edward is in all of my classes with me now. I'd be totally bored with nothing to do. So I just sat there and starred at him with puppy dog eyes. Alice taught me, she wants to take me somewhere to celebrate my no grounding freedom. I just want to ride my bike with Jacob or at least anyone else but Edward; if I rode with him you might as well call me a marshmallow eith all the protection he'll make me wear. I walk into lunch laughing and I see everyone at our table; Rosealie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. I haven't talked with him since my birthday. Oh, I hope he doesn't blame him, I wish I could talk to him maybe Edward and Alice will let us spend some time together.

"What's wrong Bella? You're feeling guilty and hopeful?" I forgot he could do that. I was about to say my idea and Alice got a vision of it.

"Oh, Bella! I wouldn't mind changing our plans until another day, as I agree that this can help a lot in our family and I promise to help get Edward to our side too." They all looked at her than at me in confusion like we just admitted that our bodies were connected so I guess I better tell what's going on.

"Well, um, Jasper. I haven't really gotten to spend time with you since my birthday and I was hoping maybe we could spend the weekend together. Alice already changed our shopping plans for later and I know my other brother, Emmett" I said while poking Emmett "well, and I started to get on Rosalie's good side" I gave her a wave. "But I'm missing my southern, protective, fun-to-be-around, emotional vampire brother!" I whined getting everyone to smirk.

Even Jasper cracked a smile at my joke; "That's a new one" he whispered before looking me in the eye. "You really consider me family? After everything I did to you and our family? How, I know you're forgiving, but I basically shredded you to pieces and made you go to Italy to get it back."

"None of that was your fault Jasper, I love you so much and I don't care what you say Edward, I will get Emmett, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and even Rosealie to hold you down for 24 hours if I have to and I won't speak to you for a week if you don't let me. I'll even not bother you about cheating on that exam today and you can buy me what ever you want! I want to spend time with Jasper! Please" I tried dazzling him.

He look torn between wanting to take the safer route and accepting my punishment even though it still includes my hanging out with Jasper; "If you do all that; I don't think I have a choice." I smiled he gave in! I won!

"Yay! I win for once! Well that is if you're willing to put up with a plain, old, not as cool as a vampire, human for a day Jasper. Want to spend Saturday with me?" I asked hoping with all my might he'll say yes.

"Bella, calm down; I'm sure I could feel you're hopefulness even without my powers! Yes I want to spend Saturday with my lame, non-sparkling sister." I laughed at his words and jumped up before turning around to him I should warn him first.

"Thank you, two things; are you going to eat that pudding" I giggled at my own joke, he just gave me 'are-you-stupid' look before putting it on my tray "Thanks, and please hold your breath" He did as I asked and I went to his side of the table and hugged him. He was tense at first but then wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and pulled back. "Thanks" I went back to my sit and ate my pudding. I decided to play a joke on Edward. Alice started laughing and winked at me. "Hey Edward, if I asked you if I could do something I always wanted to do; would you let me?"

He starred at me trying to decode my words for a while."Sure…I guess…what do you want to do?"

"Well I saw this one show where a couple sat and fed each other and I always wanted to feed someone. Well, I never asked you before because you don't like the food. But now I really want to do it! Please, just one bite!" He grimaced and glared at me so I gave him the puppy eyes; everyone else was trying hard not to laugh but was failing miserably. He finally gave in! I won again! "I got a nice spoonful of pudding, took some of it with my mouth and then put the rest in his. He relucuntly swallowed it looking like he was about to choke to death and I just smiled widely. "That was really fun! Thank you Edward I love you! I have the bestest guy in the whole world willing to do anything for me!" I looked at my other family playfully as they were all laughing loudly "And none you guys can have him!" I gave him a kiss and he snatched my spoon!

"Edward, your face, man Bella you have some power! to make a vampire willingly eat this stuff!"

"Well Jasper, now I can get a turn, Bella fed me I get to feed her." With that I opened my moth wide and he gave me a spoonful of pudding and I ate it and smiled. "This is fun Bella, now I;m going to be doing this a lot more often." The bell rang and we all went our ways. After Biology, which Edward gave the answers on to most of them after seeing my face, I met Alice outside my door and she took me to the girl's bathroom.

"Thank you so much for doing this Bella, this weekend will mean so much to Jasper! He feels nothing but regret to what he did to you and now I think he will finally get the chance to put it behind him. Thank you so much for trusting him. I mean I always did, but everyone was always so careful with him, and now that person he can actually hurt trust him with all her heart makes him really happy. Now, since you hate shopping, as a reward I won't make you go but you have to play a game with my family next week deal?" No shopping! Yeah win-win situation! Besides I could this was just as important to her as it was to me.

"Deal; and I always trusted Jasper, I love my emotional brother very much! Now let's leave before we are late." I walked out the door and went to gym. Afterwards, I went straight home and did my homework with Edward and went to bed snuggled under his arms to rest for tomorrow. A day with my brother, I couldn't wait. Of course, first things first; me and Jasper need to put my birthday behinds in order to have some really fun together.

* * *

**Okay, this had some humor in it and Jasper/Bella adventure is just getting started. They go from talking to riding bikes to running in the woods, to running into another whole coven.**

**R&R tell me if I should keep going!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! I own nothing although I wouldn't mine meeting Jasper! I'd trust him with my life!**

**Press the object below this please and thank you!**


	2. CowBoy

**Okay; I really would like it if everyone would review please!!!! It does encourage people to write you know!! I meant come on**

Story - A day with Jasper

**Reviews - 3**

**Hits - 134**

Favs - 6

Alerts - 6

**The numbers just don't add up!! Please review if you like my story!!! If not, review me and give ideas to put in the story! Thxs! please review if you read my story; even if you just put hi in the box. just click that button!**

* * *

**CowBoy**

JPOV

I still can't believe it; Bella wants to spend the day with me? ALONE!!! How is it possible for such a fragile human to forgive so easily? After all it was my entire fault that her life was torn apart to where she had to jump off a cliff then face those horrible, greedy vampires that call them the Volturi. Man, if they had harmed one hair on Alice's head I would've…keep calm Jasper, she came back to you in one peace. I don't even think Bella is human. She sure doesn't act like it. Alice says she's going to be here in half an hour, I want to make this the 2nd best day ever for her. I know a boy can dream, but you can't beat Edward when it comes to making her happy. Now where's Alice I want to run out for a quick hunt just to be sure.

BPOV

I woke up in a completely wonderful mood. I had a dream about spending time with my brother and finally connecting and bonding and having a personal relationship that nobody could understand. Then I looked beside me and completely forgot it. My angel, lover…I guess it will be mate soon enough; right after I convince him have that.

"Morning love" I love his voice other than my mean, annoying, never gives you enough sleep alarm clock. "Are you ready for your 'day with Jasper'? He hasn't stop talking about it since lunch; after I drop you off at _our_ home, the rest of us are going hunting for the weekend. Also, Alice already set it up Charlie, you'll be sleeping over there and we won't be back until Sunday night. Is that alright, love?" he really stressed our house, he accepted me as a part of the family! Well I knew he did already, it was just joyful to hear them say it.

I was beaming with joy, two whole days to help prove that my brother deserved just as much trust as the rest of them. "I wouldn't have it any other way; can I take my human moment now?" He chuckled just as my stomach growled.

"Of course, love; I'm going to go fix you breakfast." I love him so much; hey why not tell him?

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

I giggled, that's the fourth time he's called my love and it's only been 2 minutes! "I just wanted to say that I love you with all my heart, also you're going to forget my name soon; it's been 2 minutes and I've been called love 4 time; and I love it!" I snuggled into his chest as I said this, and before he said anything I kissed him; of course he pulled away. I got up to go get ready.

"I love you too love." Isn't he perfect?

After my shower I got dressed and went down stairs. Tripping on the last step, Edward caught me and carried me to the Kitchen and set me before a plate of hash browns, cheese and ham omelet, toast with butter and jelly and a big glass of orange juice.

"Yum!" I ate everything there and notice the delight in his eyes as I enjoyed his cooking. "It's not fair if you ask me." I giggled at his confused face. "You and your family are freaking vampires!!!! You don't even eat!! How come you guys can cook better than me?" I gave a playful pout as I looked up at Edward after I ate my last bite. He chuckled and took the dishes from me and had them cleaned up before I could even blink.

"Silly Bella, love, I only want what's best for you. Now shall we get going, I know you're really looking for to today?" I nodded and ran into his waiting arms. He took the opportunity and picked me up to take me to the car. Knowing my reaction he said, "I know you don't like it, but I'm happy this way." He looked down at me and I just couldn't help it; I leaned against his chest and smiled.

"Stupid, Volvo-owner, happy vampire" He chuckled at my nickname for him. The drive there was peaceful, he even let me listen to my CD the entire way, even though I kept pressing the back button and wouldn't let it play past my lullaby. He's so thoughtful. Before I knew it though, we were stopped in the garage.

"This is where I must part with you my love; the rest of the weekend is yours and Jasper. Don't panic, I vow not to get worry and completely trust in Jasper to keep you safe. I know that this will make you happy." I beamed ear-to-ear as he said this; he always knew the right words to say. He saw this in my eyes and kissed me. Of course this time it was broken by a cough and a booming laughter. I looked up and saw everyone but Jasper standing there. I blushed redder than a tomato at this.

"Geez Bella, you think that you'd be use to kissing our little Eddie by now; you should've seen the look in your eyes!" I think there's something redder than a tomato because I just turned it.

"Come on Edward, let Bella and Jasper have their fun now. I want to shop while we're away too and you're taking away all this time! Oh and Jasper is waiting in the house for you. Thank you for trusting him Bella, I think this is just what he needs." I smiled, I was so happy I belonged to this family.

They all left and I walked up to the front doors. It's really awkward to just go through it without Alice or Edward to come in with me. I'm just going to knock. Afterwards I heard Jasper get up from where he was and shuffle over to the door. "Bella, Bella, Bella." He opened the door. "You know you don't have to knock at your own house." He did it too! He called this my house; I was a part of his family. "Your new emotion just confused me Bella. How come you're all bubbly inside?" I started to giggle; I really wanted to hug him. I decided to let him hug me to help. I open up my arms and he saw the gesture and held his breathe and hugged me.

"It's because I heard you admit out loud that you accept into this household as your family Jasper. I mean I know that I am accepted, it's just that it's really nice to hear it out loud." He didn't let go, instead he took a deep breath, instead and tensing up and preparing myself for the worst; I relaxed more into his embraced and pushed all the trust I had towards him.

"Bella; do you really trust that much, after everything I did to you; to this family. It was my fault, I broke it, I lost control and ruin your life for months. Yet, here you stand, trust me. Lil' sis; how is it possible that you even ca…"

"Shut-up cowboy. There's nothing to forgive; that accident was just as much my fault as it was yours! I love you Jasper; that it's why I trust you so much. Don't you understand; there's nothing that you can do to stop that. You killed for me, you put up with me in your home even thought it causes you pain, you protect me when you can and calm me down when I can't control my emotions. I would be crushed if anything ever happened to my brother and if I can do anything about it then nothing's going to happen. I'm going to make sure that you get all the trust that you deserve Jasper." With that I looked up to his eyes; they were filled with happiness and love. Not the love I can see in them when he is with Alice; but the love that he is willing to protect the very object in his hands, me. He held me tighter and me him.

"Thank you so much, Bella. I really needed to hear those words. Now I have a question; cowboy?" He started chuckling at me.

"Hey, you're from Texas are you not?" Just then I saw what as behind him, a guitar and a notepad. He was writing a song and he plays guitar? Cool. "You play guitar? That's awesome, I wonder if maybe someday you'll play for me." I hinted at what I wanted and he took it and just started laughing as he dragged me to the couch and he sat next to me and picked it up.

"Edward is right; you are a silly little human. I was actually writing a song for you and I would be honored if you would allow me to play it. May I?"

* * *

**Please tell me if you like it; it will get funnier I just need to get the bonding start so there's no reason for them to fear each other. Please review it makes me really happy. Do you know what that means? Happy writer = more chapters; more chapters = more readers; more readers = more reviews; more reviews = happy writer! It's a never ending circle of nothingness!!!! Review please.**

**I own nothing**

**See that button right below this?**

**Good, now press it!**


	3. Little Sister

**Okay, the reason I haven't added a chapter is because I wrote the guitar bit without actually having a song in mind. So I've been searching and I finally found one that I liked and think it's perfected.**

**Enjoy and please please please please please please please Review, it helps keep me happy and I get most of my ideas when I'm happy!!! Please, it really does help when I get more reviews.**

* * *

**Little Sister**

BPOV

I really wanted to hear him play so I nodded eagerly, the next thing I know is that he's trying to hold in a laugh and then I felt a wave of calm hit me. I can't believe I forgot he could do that again. I looked away blushing. When I looked back he had his eyes closed tuning the guitar and soon enough he starts playing. It was the second sweetest melody I ever heard in my life. I think you all know the first. Then he started singing.

_Passing time with you in mind__  
__It's another quiet night__  
__Feel the ground against my back__  
__Counting stars against the black_

_Think about another day__  
__Wishing I was far away__  
__Wherever I dreamed I was__  
__You were there with me_

_(Chorus)__  
__Sister, I hear you laugh__  
__My heart fills full up__  
__Keep me please__  
__Sister, when you cry__  
__I feel your tears__  
__Running down my face__  
__Sister, sister, keep me_

_I hope you always know it's true__  
__I would never make it through__  
__You could make the sun go DARK__  
__Just by walking away_

_Playing like we used to play__  
__Like it would never go away__  
__I feel you beating in my chest__  
__I'd be dead without_

_(Chorus)_

_I hope you always know it's true__  
__I would never make it through__  
__You could make the heavens fall__  
__Just by walking away_

_(Chorus)_

I couldn't help it, I cried the entire time, and Jasper wrote this for me. I don't deserve such a family as this one.

He stopped playing and looked me in the eye, "Bella, I can tell what you're thinking by your emotions; you are worth it and everyone loves you just as much as you love them. Even Rosealie, she's just as stubborn as you are though. One more thing, if you're going to be with Edward you might as well just get use to it." I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "Come on, let's go do something together." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up as we were walking back to the garage.

I looked over to my right as saw a note on a familiar set of wheels. My bike! It was here, I thought it was at Jacob's? I picked up the note and saw it was from Edward and Alice. I couldn't believe Edward would allow me to do this.

_Dear Bella_

_I know what you're thinking, how could I allow this. But after what you said, I made a deal with Jacob and I'm going to keep it. He'd bring over your bike and I will let you visit him. I know he means a lot to you and that I've made you upset by not allowing you to see your friend but I did put in a few conditions. I get to drive you to the line and pick you up from the line and you have to carry a cell phone in case of emergencies, alright? Also, as for the bike, I know that you want to ride it so have with Jasper; I gave him that other one. (This is Alice – he doesn't know yet it's a surprise for him and I'm glad you liked the song he worked on it all night.) Anyways, you may ride it, but please wear the safety gear in my trunk. The keys are hidden so Jasper doesn't find them before you can tell him about the bike. They are in Rose's glove department. I love you and stay safe. (Thanks again Bella! His bike is in the back yard and his keys are in you're helmet.)_

_Edward (& Alice)_

I laughed at Alice and got a wave of confusion as I looked up at Jasper trying to find Edward's keys. "Bella, do you know where Edward put his keys?" I started to laugh and walked up to Rose's BMW and opened of the glove department for the keys. "Why are they in there?"

"Jasper, I have a surprise for you." I went to the trunk and pulled out 2 helmets and a jacket. He doesn't need one but it's a good cover=up. I saw his and my keys in them and pulled out his; I'm just going to ride on the back of his so I don't slow him down. After I throw him his helmet I got a major wave of confusion. I started laughing and motioned him to follow me. "All part of the surprise; you remember that bike that Edward bought?" He nodded just as we rounded the corner to the back yard and he could see it. "He's giving it to you" I tossed him the keys but he didn't catch them. He was in shock, "You alright?"

I felt a wave of pure joy, "Me? I get this?" He picked up the keys and ran over to the bike taking me with him. Before I could blink I was on the back of the motorcycle behind Jasper. "Bella, can you do me a favor? Can you please, please, please let Edward buy you something expensive, please?" Okay that went right over my head.

"Why?"

"Well, he really wants to; I mean I can't even begin to describe how much he wants you to accept a gift he buys you and if I can convince you to accept at least one that should be the beginning of my thanks to him. So, pretty please." He gave me Alice's puppy pout; he must have learned it from her.

"Find, I'll accept one, over-the-top, unnecessary gift from him for you." He nodded and started the bike.

"This is going to be awesome." He's phone made a beeping noise and he took it out. He had three text messages on it; one from Alice 2 from Edward. He showed me the first one from Edward laughing.

_Thanks love!_

_-Eddie (only you may call me that)_

I laughed while he read the last two; he put his phone away and speed off. I wonder what they were about. Probably Edward saying thanks for convincing me and welcome for the bike and Alice saying something gussy and about shopping.

**JPOV**

I can't believe it! Not only did I get an awesome present but I convinced Bella to accept an expensive gift from Edward. My phone made a noise and I pulled it out and had 2 texts from Edward, and 1 from Alice.

I opened the first one from Edward, it was saying thanks to Bella so I showed it to her and she just started laughing. I decided to open up the one from Alice next.

_Glad you like the bike; also there's this nomad coming to town in about 5 minutes. I don't think he'll cause major trouble just keep Bella safe. I think if you go and meet him, he won't kill anyone; he'll be at Edward's meadow in 3 minutes. I trust you Jasper; so I'm keeping the family here and letting you deal with this. Call me if you need anything_

_A._

I opened up Edward's next

_Don't show her this; Please, Please keep her safe! I'm not going to leave because that'll just upset her so I'm putting all my faith in you brother. Please, if you do this consider us more than even, I'll be in your debt forever. Please! _

_E._

With that I sped toward Edward's meadow, I'm not letting Bella out of my sight for anything. I felt her emotion to think if she is worried about thing because I didn't show her the last to messages. She's calm and curious. Boy, is she in for a surprise; as I'm flying she's holding on to me tight. I decided to put on hand on her hands that are around my chest to help support her so she doesn't lose her grip. I felt gratitude come off her; and I grinned. Bella's going to loved by us for the rest of her existence. Whether Edward likes it or not; it's up to her. I only voted yes because there's no way in hell is I going to allow her to torture herself to go back to Italy for her death. I'll protect her like the big brother I am. I want her as my sister, and I wanted more bonding time with her. If I can't kill her, then maybe Edward would have let me spent more time with her. I got my wish, and she's still human. So much trust from one fragile little human. Got to love little sisters!

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please let me know!! I want to know these things. Review press that button!!!**


	4. She can Play?

**There's another guy from Breaking dawn that I believed didn't get enough show time. Do you remember him? Yes you're correct; Garrett. He won't stay for long; just this chapter cuz he's gonna go find Kate in Denali. I didn't want it to change into a major battle (because Edward would come back early) and we don't want that to happen. **

* * *

She can play?

BPOV

After 3 minutes we pulled up into Edward's and my meadow; but there was another figure there. He was sparkling in the spotted sunshine; he was a vampire and he kind of reminded me of the people you read about in the America Revolution, the way he stood and everything. Jasper stopped as he got off the bike glaring at the guy across the field. He handed me his phone and said it would explain. I looked and completely understood. Edward wanted me safe; but Alice knew that if I found out and it killed someone I knew I would be upset for a very long time. We were here to confront him and Jasper probably wouldn't allow me out of his sight without another vampire to protect me so I had to come too. We started walking until we meet him in the middle.

"You've brought a human? Why not just feed off of her when you captured her?" He asked complete confusion in his face.

"She is not a snack, she is family. My brother's soon to be wife and my soon to be sister. She and everyone else in this town is untouchable. I also wouldn't hunt down in La Push if you know what's good for you. Why have you come here?"

"I like to travel, that is all. I'm truly sorry and I didn't mean to invade on your land. I will obey and not hunt whilst here; I see this land is claimed. May I ask, why are your eyes the color of topaz and not red?"

"Me and my family are what we called vegetarians; there is another coven up north that are too. They leave in a less populated area. You know, it helps with the temptation; they are in a town called Denali and their names are Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar, and Carmen. Trust me it's more difficult than you think."

He suddenly had a spark in his eye, "A challenge? I love those, isn't possible that I may visit this coven up north to see if I am able to stay on such a diet?"

"They would love to, I'm sure they can help with a challenge." Jasper started chuckling, "In fact, one of the girls Kate might make things more difficult for you. My name is Jasper Hale by the way my coven is of 6 more members; soon to be one more." He looked at me when he said those words. "This is Bella."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Jasper, Bella. I'm Garrett and I'm sorry for intruding. I hope to see you again Bella, after you're vampire to see what has changed." He said while giving a short bow.

I decided to speak now, "It was nice meeting a vampire that drank human blood and didn't want to kill me. I meet 3 last year and had to run to the south, be saved my werewolves, and the last involved a major battle that if it wasn't for Jasper I don't think we all could have live. But we didn't lose one soldier. Will, I guess it was more than three, depending if the Volturi count. I don't remember how many were in that room. Jasper, how many are a part of the Volturi?" I turned to him with actual curiosity.

"Wait, you've visited the Volturi? How I'd like to beat them off their high tails; they think they rule us. I remember what I did against that last person that called them my king. I'm use to be an American Patriot and I fought in the Revolution. While, I'm sorry I took up your time, if you need me I'll be in Denali as you called it?"

"Wow, it's nice to meet someone else that was in a war, I was in the Civil War; the confederate side. Don't mention the timing; we have all the time in the world. I look forward to having a chat with in the future Garrett. Good bye."

"Good bye Jasper, Bella." He nodded to each of us and then was gone.

"Well that was easy Jasper; I actually thought he was kind of neat. Well, since that was taken care of; what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Why weren't you scared? I mean he was even a human drinker."

"Because he was nice I guess."

"You amaze me; um let's see do you like history?"

I laughed, Jasper and history was like Alice and shopping. "Of course" I wanted to see where he would take me.

"Well, there a lot of museums in Washington D.C. about the American Revolution and the Civil Wars. We could visit it; Alice said it would be cloudy there except by noon on Sunday; but we'll be out of there my then. Want to go to it?"

"Sure; sounds like fun." He started beaming when I thought his idea was fun; he must really be happy that someone actually liked what he liked.

We went back to the house so he could order the plan tickets; I asked him to take the very long way back. What surprised him was that I asked to go faster. He knows I usually hated the speed limit, but this felt awesome.

JPOV

"Sure; sounds like fun." I beamed! Someone other than me in my family liked to learn about history. Bella and I were going to be talking a lot more. I want to know what she thinks of the Civil War and WW1 and WW2 and everything! She actually likes history! We got back to the motorcycle and after I started it she said, "Can we take the very, very long way back. I love ridding on biked. We should rid together sometime, Edward got mine back from Jake's." She even liked to rid! Sorry Rose, but Bella just beat you as best sister.

I did as she requested; though I was only going 105 mph because I knew she didn't like speed. "Can't this thing go any faster?" faster? I thought she was one for the speed limit?

"Yea, but I thought you didn't like speed?"

"I don't, but I do on bikes, the speed feels amazing!"

I did as she requested and we got back after about 5 minutes of just ridding. I went to the computer in my study as Bella followed. She went to sit down next to my guitar in the corner; her emotion was wonder as she starred at it.

"Jasper?" she called to me

"Yea, Bella?" I said before sitting down; I wanted to know what she wanted.

"Can I play? I promise to sit the entire time and not pull the strings to hard and…" I put my hand over her mouth while laughing.

"Yes, Bella you can play it." I sat down at my computer waiting for it to load when I suddenly heard a small song…

___Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night;  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night._

_Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and vale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

_While the moon her watch is keeping,  
All through the night  
While the weary world is sleeping,  
All through the night  
O'er thy spirit gently stealing,  
Visions of delight revealing  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling,  
All through the night._

Wow, I didn't know she could sing, let alone play guitar. As she sang I bought 2 plane tickets for Washington D.C. and turn to watch her play. When she finished she looked up at me and blushed.

"My mother taught me that when she went through a music stage; it's the only song I can play."

"That was amazing; it's a beautiful song too; I never heard of it. Did your mother make it up?" She nodded, and then I decided how we could get more bonding time in the future. "If you like, maybe I could help you advance in the future?" She didn't do it on purpose, but a huge wave of joy and eagerness fell from her.

"That would be wonderful! Could we do that?"

She honestly had to ask? "Yes Bella, I would be honored to teach you; now how about we get going, plane leaves in an hour." She placed my guitar back where it came from and got up and walked over to me, tripping when she got to me. I of course caught her and she turned into a tomato again. I instantly let go of her feeling the extra heat, even though I've been doing very good I still didn't want to take chances. Now, come to think of it, it hasn't bothered me till I started thinking about it. Maybe that's the key.

We went out to the garage and hopped on my bike and drove to the air port; I wonder how long until Bella realizes we didn't bring anything. Now I get a chance to buy her things and she has not choice but to accept them.

* * *

**Okay, Garrett's gone; Jasper saved the day and I know there's that song. There is a reason for it thought; it'll appear in a future chapter along with the guitar. (You think I was going to end it after the rest of them get back**_**?**_** Yea right)**

**Anyways what yea thinks? Next chapter will bring in a few laughs! I won't write it though until I get reviews!!! Please review! Please! It's just one little click then press the button h and I and then click send. 4 clicks and 2 are with the mouse!!!!**


	5. Great, Just Great

**Thanks for all the reviews; the two songs that I used are songs; Bella's is a lullaby called All through the night and Jasper's a song called sister by David Matthews diehardTWIhard. Anyways, I'm writing a plane scene and just going straight to the air port in Washington D.C (Bella just slept the way there so she could stay up longer with Jasper) Anyways REVIEW!!!!! Thank you**

* * *

Great just Great

BPOV

After I got off the plane I saw a sign point to where luggage claim was. Uh oh…we didn't bring anything. Great, I know exactly what his planning. It's the only thing that makes sense; after all a vampire can't forget. He wants to buy my presents. I guess I don't really have a choice other than ruin our bonding time and go home. I didn't want to do that, I have no option other than shop with Jasper and have him pay for stuff. Well, at least he's not as crazed as Alice.

"Okay Jasper, I realize what you just did and I don't think I have a choice but to accept. So what do you want to do first, shop or go to the museums?" He just grinned

"Well, we could visit the museums and visit stores along the way and place the bags in the car as we go." He suggested, trying to pretend he wasn't enjoying my emotions, which were irritated yet excited as the same time.

"Okay, are you going to steal a car or rent one?" I asked so low only he could hear me, he just grinned widely at me.

"Well, I could rent one without a problem, but that would be spending money and they usually don't have good cars to give out." He gave me puppy dog eyes! He's pure evil, Alice defiantly got a hold of him.

"Fine, you can steal a car; I'll wait outside." I grumbled and got a wave of joy thrown at me. "What's with vampires and stealing cars!" I whispered and he laughed. We got outside and like Alice had said, there it was all around cloudy; safe for a vampire. I stood near the street and turned around only to notice he had disappeared; Stupid, puppy-eyed, emotion-full vampire. When I turned back around, Jasper was there with a Ferrari. He couldn't have gone light could he? I he had gotten out and opened my door for me and went to the drive's side. He sped down the road.

"Our first stop is 'The National Museum of War Weapons 'with an addition to the American Revolution on display for the whole month." Jasper informed me, I had a feeling he really want to do this; it made me happy to be able to share this with him.

"Well, wait are we waiting for Jasper? For another war to happen; come on let's get going already." He grinned at my eagerness as He Park and got out and came to my door to open it. We stood in line for ten minutes for our tickets. At all the stations, he explained what each weapon was and what it did and which side used it the most. Just as we were about to leave my stomach growled and I looked at my watch, it was 1:00; wow, time is moving fast.

"Lunch time for the human?" I nodded and we walked down the street to a café.

"You know a lot about history, I'm really impressed by it. It was really fascinating and interesting to learn all that." I told him honestly and he beamed as we waited in line.

"You really enjoyed it? You're the first person besides me to have even a little interest in all the wars. I'm glad I can finally share it with somebody." I smiled. He told me we was going to go grab a table and handed me a credit card. At first I starred at it and started to pull out my own wallet to show him I had money. He stole it and placed the card in the hand where my wallet was.

"Hey, that's mine." I grumbled and he chuckled.

"Yes and I will give it back when we return; you're not allowed to use it." He winked and walked away.

"Stupid, overly-rich, wallet-stealing vampires," I whispered. He chuckled and found a seat. I ordered a hamburger and fries with a drink and walked over there. With a perfect plan on how to get him back; although I started to feel guilty. I didn't want to ruin this for him. I tried to hand him back his card but he didn't accept it.

"Keep it." I shook my head, "If only for emergencies than; It doesn't matter I won't take it from you and you don't want to leave it where somebody could get a hold of it." He got me there and I just signed and placed it in my pocket. He grinned but it faltered, "Why do you feel guilty?" Well it doesn't matter what I feel because now I'm go with the plan all the way.

I sat down and just starred at the food until my stomach growled twice, "Bella? Why aren't you eating, I can tell you're hungry." He asked worried.

"Jasper, how do I know if food has been poisoned?" I asked and he glared at me knowing where I was going with this.

"I know what you want, revenge on making you use our money, am I wrong? So you're using my job as protecting you against me by asking if the food is poisoned and the only way I could possible know is if I ate it correct? But, you forget I have other senses, I can smell even from here that there's nothing wrong with your food. Now eat." In the middle of his speech he picked up a fry and I thought he was going to eat it until that last part. I opened my mouth to protect and he shoved the fry in there and closed my mouth. "Good girl." He grinned and I glared, I needed a new way to get my revenge.

"You know Alice is on my good side, and you know if I promise a whole week of no complaining shopping with her I'm pretty sure I could use her against you." His eyes grew wide as he figured out I was telling the truth. "Which is worse Jasper? Eating a few fries or having Alice do something worse; I don't know I would like to get away from Bella Barbie time with her. Maybe I can get her to make you take my place." If it was possible he grew even paler.

"Fine! I'll eat the stupid fry." He reached over and took small fry and popped it in his mouth. He looked as if he was about to gag on it. I busted out laughing at his face. "There; happy now? We're even." He asked with a glare on his face.

"Yes, actually that was really funny." I gasped out when I caught my breath. I ate the rest of my meal and stood up. He took my tray before I could and threw it away. "What is it with vampires thinking a human can't do anything for themselves? I was perfectly able to throw that away on my own."

"No you where, look over there." He pointed to the ground near the trash can, "There's a tiny rock and a lady bug over there. You would've tripped for sure." He laughed at my face which was now completely red.

"Come on lets go shopping for some clothes." I said trying to change the subject, I turned around but just to prove him right I tripped and he had to catch me. He laughed as my faced grew hot again. We walked into a clothing store and he helped me pick up an outfit for tomorrow, something to sleep in and then he left me to pick out underwear. He went into the jacket section and picked out a green jacket with cowgirl chick on the back of it. He said it was a gift and I accepted it and sat down while he went to pay for it along with the clothes he picked out for himself.

We walked outside along the way to the car and it was peaceful.

"After we dropped these off, what do you want to do next?" He asked. I knew what he wanted and I wanted to go too.

"Didn't you say there was a Civil War museum here? I really liked the last one and I don't want to miss that one. Can we also stop by a book store before we go to…a hotel? You aren't going to pick a really big 5 star hotel for one night are you?" More money spent on me; after all we wouldn't need a hotel if I didn't need to sleep.

"Maybe" He gave me the puppy dog eyes again.

"Now you're cheating! You've used those every time you know I can't resist it, I guess that means okay." I frown at the thought.

"Yup, I know it works; that's why I use it." He grinned at me.

"Jasp…" he cut me off.

"I know you don't like it; but get use to it because not only am I going to do it; it'll make Edward jealous and he'll start spending on you."

"No he wouldn't; he knows I don't like it."

"But if Alice and I get to spend a huge amount of money on you and he doesn't get to spend a dime; he'll feel left out." He challenged.

"I know, that's why I'll say 'but you spend all your free time with me even though it's so difficult for you and I really think that's the biggest thing anyone can give me' and then I'll say I love him." I suggested.

"He'll find a way around it." He shrugged and open the door for me after he put the bags in the trunk.

"Whatever; I'll just say that they were given my force. Can we listen to the radio please?" I really wanted to change the subject.

"Sure." I pressed the button and a jazzy/blue station came on and he perked right up.

"I like station" I told him without revealing that I knew he did too. He grinned when I told him this.

He sped off down the road towards that next museum. I have to admit I liked spending time with him; even if he is forcing me to accept gifts. Edward wouldn't do that would he? Oh no! I just remembered I gave him free range yesterday to allow me to hang out with Jasper today! He won't forget than; he'll use it for sure.

"Why are you panicked?" Jasper asked with a concerned look. Like he was worried he did it or something; I knew in order for him not to think that I had to tell him the truth.

"I just remembered yesterday, I gave Edward free range to buy my gifts. There's no doubt he'll forget and he'll use it too." With this he just started laughing.

* * *

**Now please review!!!!! there so much more coming your way but i like to see reviews!!! they encourage me to write more often**


	6. If the south

**Sorry I haven't updated it's just that I have finals coming up! Wish me luck. I'm sorry that I can't add to much history, I don't know that much of it. (I have a c in that class)**

BPOV

We pulled up at the Civil War museum and Jasper bought our tickets and after the first words of our tour guide's mouth made me know that this tour was going to be hilarious.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, my name is Mike Newman and I'll be your tour today. I am a personal fan of the Union and we'll be touring through the battles and learning of the wonderful, brave, leaders of the north." Said Mike, I heard Jasper growl and I stepped in the pathway between them. Jasper wouldn't hurt me, but Mike I'm not so sure about.

The first 10 minutes of the trip Jasper just glared and sign and growled and laughed at whatever the guy said and Mike I think was catching on to his behavior and took this as an opportunity to step closer to me. He kept starring at me whenever he talked, and I swore there was double meaning in his words in some phrases. He winked at me and turn toward Jasper, "Is there a problem sir, I mean the Union made us who we are today and allowed us to reach a point where we can get along and even women get to be treated fairly." He put his arm around me at that. At first I froze to make sure he didn't go farther and then I decided to help Jasper out, he'll thank me later.

I shrieked and pushed his arm off and ran to Jasper and buried my head in his chest and he got the memo and placed his arms around me. "It's okay darling, the poor guide just doesn't know what he's talking about." I sign and looked up at him smiling, playing my part, we gave each other a wink before continuing.

"I know, but he just doesn't realize where we could be if the south would've won." I turned toward him, "How could you be so naive? You think the war was fought for slavery? It was fought because the southern states felt like they weren't getting the proper freedom they deserved and felt the government was trying to take more power. Also, what's so great about today; The government constantly making ways to give them rights to take your freedom and money, life becoming harder and harder because American's are getting greedier and greedier, you think that's good? I believe the south could have made this country a better place. I even wrote a song on it." I didn't and I started to panic because what if they asked me to sing it? Jasper felt what I was feeling and walked up to the front and grabbed a mica and started singing; I didn't know he had a song for it. **(Yes I know, but it literally just popped in my head and I thought it was perfected! Last one I Promise) **

_If the south woulda won we woulda had it made.__  
__I'd probably run for president of the southern states.__  
__The day Elvis passed away would be our national holiday.__  
__If the south woulda won we woulda had it made.__  
__I'd make my surpreme court down in Texas and we wouldn't have no killers getting off free.__  
__If they were proven guilty then they would swing quickly,__  
__instead of writin' books and smilin' on T.V.__  
__We'd all learn cajan cookin' in Luiousiana__  
__and I'd put that capital back in Alabama.__  
__We'd put Florida on the right track, 'cause we'd take Miami back__  
__and throw all them pushers in the slammer.___

_Oh if the south woulda won we woulda had it made.__  
__I'd probably run for president of the southern states.__  
__The day young Skynyrd died, we'd show our southern pride.__  
__If the south woulda won we woulda had it made.__  
__"Play alittle dixieland boys. Ah yes!"___

_I'd have all the whiskey made in Tennessee__  
__and all the horses raised in those Kentucky hills.__  
__The national treasury would be in Tupilo, Mississippi__  
__and I'd put Hank Williams picture on one hundred dollar bill.__  
__I'd have all the cars made in the Carolina's__  
__and I'd ban all the ones made in China.__  
__I'd have every girl child sent to Georgia to learn to smile__  
__and talk with that southern accent that drives men wild.__  
__I'd have all the fiddles made in Virginia, 'cause they sure can make 'em sound so fine.__  
__I'm going up on Wolverton Mountain and see ole Cliften Clowers and have a sip of his good ole Arkansas wine.___

_Hey if the south woulda won we'd a had it made.__  
__I'd probably run for president of the southern states.__  
__When Patsy Cline passed away that would be our national holiday.__  
__If the south woulda won we'd a had it made.__  
__Olay he hee hee. I said if the south wouda won we would a had it made!___

_Might even be better off!_

I placed the mica down and walked back over to me while I was smiling; Jasper can write amazing songs. I turned toward Mike and said in the best southern accent I could get, which ended up pretty good and Jasper grinned when he heard it, "Now listen here Mike, never go about undermining the south again if ya wanna see the daybreak of tomorrow, got it?" With mike stunned he didn't do anything and I grabbed Jasper's hand and told him this as well, "I got the best guy in the whole world as my boyfriend and there is no comparison to anyone else and there's nothing that can break us apart after what we've been through. So you might as well flush the dream of you and me." With that we just walked out and walked in silence until we got to the car. Once inside we busted into laughter.

"I didn't know you had a song for the south Jasper that was amazing." I told him giggling.

"I wrote it a long time ago when I first started school and my history teacher did what Mike did back then. I didn't want to lose it and bite him so I wrote that to get my mind off of it. I actually didn't think of it for a long time since then but when you said you had a song and then panicked. I thought of it and decided to save you back there."

"Thanks, did you see his face when I said I had a boyfriend." I giggled even harder.

"I know, I didn't know you had it in you to be that mean, you know everyone's going to think that it's me that's your boyfriend." I knew that, that was the plan.

"That was the plan, it's their fault though; I never said who it was." I explained and he just gave another puff of laughter. I tried to hide it but fail as I yawned loudly.

"I think it's time we find a hotel room; we can order room service when we get there if you get hungry." I suggested and I just nodded.

"I'll just close my eyes because I don't want to see where we are going and I know I don't have a say in it." I didn't mean to fall asleep but I did anyways.

JPOV

She closed her eyes and fell asleep; that was fast. I know she doesn't like it, but I'm taken her to Park Hyatt Washington; a five star hotel.

It took 30 minutes to drive there and I thought I was going to be a quiet trip but soon I heard Bella talking. I checked her emotions, she was still asleep. I remember Edward saying that she talks in her sleep; now I get to know what she dreams about.

"Edward" Of course, I couldn't blame her; if I could dream it would be about Alice all the time. It didn't take long before she started talking in complete sentences.

"Edward, Jasper rocks you know. Do you mind if him and I can go shopping for a guitar together. Please, you can use this time to go hunting and then we can be together again soon." She wanted me to get her a guitar? I knew she wanted me to buy it or she would have gone alone, she knows as well as every Cullen, if she shops with one they pay for what it is. "Sorry Emmett, Jasper beats you hands down. Awe, don't pout, you still win best teddy bear." Now that was a little confusing. "Jasper! I forgot to tell you, I had the best time this weekend. I'll never forget it and it'll always be on my top 10 best day's list. Jasper, will you teach me to fight when I change? I only want to be taught by the best." That made me happy although a little tense. How could I fight with my little sister? I got to the hotel and I didn't want to wake her so I carried her inside and got a suite and laid her on the bed. I went into the other room and sat down on the couch to read. Suddenly, Bella felt panicked again and was yelling. "NO! Don't hurt them; I promise to go and I won't run away. Please let my family go Aro. No! please don't kill any of them; St…JASPER!!!" Then it stopped and I heard a THUMP go to the floor and Bella started to cry.

I went to her room and opened the door and stopped in my tracks; she was bleeding.

**Saturday's almost over for them. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Also check out my other stories.**


	7. Self control

**I know you all hate me now but I really wanted to have at least one cliff hanger because I'm not really good at making them. You have to admit that it was good, right? Anyways here is the next chapter.**

JPOV

I held my breath; I did not want to attack her. I did not want to attack her. She's very important to you, she's family. I did not want to attack her. I heard her crying, I forgot all about my burning throat, she was hurt!

"Bella; are you alright." She sobbed more when she heard me but realized her head was bleeding when she hit the floor.

"I'm f..f..fine Jasper; you don't have to come in here. My head is bleeding." With mu thirst no longer my first priority, I grabbed a first aid kit from the bathroom and knelt in front of her.

"Bella, it's alright; for some reason my thirst isn't bothering me. When I heard you in pain, my brain clicked into action and told my body to care for you first then I can eat. Now let me see it." I clean and bandaged the wound and Bella smiled at me.

"Thanks Jasper, you were amazing. Now nobody can pick on you for your lack of control. I wish there was some way I could help all of you for everything you and your family does for me." Her eyes grew wide as she thought. My guess is she was thinking about her dream; suddenly threw herself in my arms and started crying. "Jasper! I had the second worst nightmare in my entire life! They…and you…I tried to…but they didn't." She spoke between sobs; I sent haves of calm towards her.

"Shh; it's okay Bella. Be quiet for now and you can tell me when you're fully ready." She nodded and cried until the front of my shirt was soaked and then began to calm a little to talk.

"Jasper, those vampires, the Volturi came and that Alec had all of you under his power and they asked me to join them. They said they would let you go if I did and if I didn't they would torture you forever. I agreed and they said they would kill one of you so I knew not to run away or else they would kill the rest of them. I tried to stop but they were headed for Alice. You begged them to choose you instead. Then they…they…Jasper! Please don't die, please!" She sobbed again in my arms and wrapped them around her in a protective bind while trying to comfort her.

"Silly Bella, there are a few things wrong with that dream. Knowing us for nearly 3 years, do you think the Volturi could really get a hold of us? I mean come on, we have Alice to warn us, Emmett for strength, Edward for minds, they can easily get Rose mad, Carlisle and Esme would do everything they can, which is a lot to help us, not to mention I am the best fighter." She laughed at that, good, so my plan is working. "Next, do you really think any vampires, no matter how many there are can get past Edward when he's mad. If they even touch you, he's like a walking bomb. Finally, I wouldn't beg for them to kill me instead of Alice. I would send waves of horror and fear to them and break loose and destroy them all before they knew what was happening if they even come near Alice." She smiled at that.

"That makes better sense, it just seemed so real. I thought I had lost you. I'm glad I woke up and you were here. Can I stay up? I don't think I could get back to sleep after that; not without my lullaby anyways. " I knew the song she was talking about.

"Now that just won't do, I'm going to help you get to sleep." With her in my arms I got on the bed and leaned against the head rest and allowed her to get comfortable where she was. I started to hum the lullaby in my best Edward impersonation possible and send her small waves of sleep. I didn't dare move after she was awake. They were way worst than how Edward described them. Such a human as herself doesn't deserve that kind of treatment from her mind.

Speaking of her mind, I came to feel an utter shock. I did it; I was able to bandaged up Bella and stop the bleeding. There was blood and it didn't even bother me at all, I was able to breathe and talk to her and I didn't even need to do it quickly so I could leave to hunt after it. I still haven't hunted and I'm still holding her with her blood on my shirt and the floor where she fell. I did it; I've been struggling for years and I was able to bandage her up just like that. Wow; suddenly my pocket vibrated and I had 5 text messages; one from everybody, Alice first.

_Yeah, I know you could do it. I glad she's okay now and that nothing serious happened. Oh and thank you for saving me in her dream. I love you so much and always knew you had amazing control. I mean you're still covered in blood and don't need to hunt yet. I also just love the prank she pulled on you; it was funny. I love you, oh and I bought you a fuzzy hat that says emotional; it's so cute!!! OH there's a sale at the shoe store got to go._

_A_

Is there any way not love her? I opened up Edwards next; preparing for him to yell at me.

_I'm proud of you Jasper; just next time you want to practice self-control can't you pick someone other than Bella. Thanks for caring for her and helping her to get sleep and you got the lullaby down perfect. Oh and Alice showed me what Bella wanted to do, and since I don't know that much about guitars you can take her to buy her one. Thanks for making her happy and to accept my credit card, I'll tell her it's mine eventually. Remember, no sugar! Trust me, you'll regret it._

_E_

Wasn't expecting that, and the sugar? Was it he'll you be mad at me or something that Bella would do? I'll find out later, maybe next time I get to hang with her. Rose is next

_Good Job_

_R_

Well at least she sent something; Emmett's turn now.

_Way to go man! I don't care what Alice says, I'll bet you I can become best brother again in no time and I'll still be the best teddy bear._

_Emstir Bear_

Oh, so that was Bella's dream. I was her favorite brother; awe now I'm all fuzzy inside.

_Jasper, I'm so happy and proud that you helped Bella I just can't contain it anymore; (runs and jumps around with joy and happiness that she's pretty sure her son could feel.)_

_Hey son, I'm glad that you were able to control yourself like this. It just took the right amount of trust to happen; who knew you would get it from the only person you could hurt. After this, I'm pretty sure nothing can doubt Bella's trust in you. When she remembers what happens in the morning you better prepare yourself because knowing Bella, she'll be bouncing off the walls with happiness and trust. Jasper, you don't know just how proud I am of you right now. Thanks for caring for my daughter._

_Esme and Carlisle_

My parents were proud of me; what more could I ask for. I looked over at the clock; 2:00am wow, already 3 hours since Bella fell asleep again. To pass the time, I decided to close my eyes and think of Alice and I; until Bella started to stir in my arms and I looked over at the clock; 8:15am. Me and my memories, I should have known there was to many of Alice and I to place in these short hours.

"Edward." She said while still half-asleep. I laughed, this girl as I one track mind. She realized it was me. "Jasper? Oh, well good morning." She looked confused until realization crept upon her face as she remembered. "Jasper!! You kept your control and you stayed to keep those awful dreams away. I'm so proud and thank you so much!" I could feel her happiness and trust and the greatest it's been in a long time. She gave me a large huge that if I were human it would have bruised.

"I'm glad you are just alright. Do you think you are able to get ready while I order room service?" She nodded and got out of bed and I went into the living room to pick up call the kitchen. We didn't have much to do today but I think she'll enjoy it. First we're going to stop by the book store since we didn't go last night and then guitar shopping. That was going to take a few hours to get everything we need; Beginner books, blank books for her to write her own songs, picks, cases, and everything else. She came out in her new outfit, even wearing the jacket I chose for her with her dirty ones in the plastic bag just as they knocked on the door. I answered it and paid for the food and I placed it on a table for Bella and sat on the other side.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked as she picked and nibbled at her food.

"I thought first we could go to a book store since we didn't yesterday and then we'll go guitar shopping for you and get all the basics that you need." She beamed at this.

"Really? I can't wait. Also, can I please tell the others about the blood and you last night? I want to tell them how amazing and proud I am and see the look on their faces." With that she started to eat her food faster and I went to go changed; I didn't have the heart (no pun intended) to tell her that they knew. After In the bathroom I got another text this one from Edward

_We'll acted surprised and happy_

_Everyone_

That's good, I now I didn't have to break the news to her. After I got ready, we checked out and placed our old clothes in the car and scurried down to the largest bookstore in town. I could have sworn Bella's eyes grew a few inches.

"Wow"

**There no cliff hangers this time. Please review; it's super easy. 4 clicks, click review, hit H, hit I, click submit. Couldn't get that much easier please review. It'll make me happy. Please!**


	8. AN will remove soon

**I know I haven't written in a long time**

**But I will**

**It's just that I'm trying to complete my online courses first**

**I should be threw with them no later than next week**

**After that I'll make up for it by writing 2 chapters a week and next one will be long!**

**Per story**

**I'm using this AN in all my stories; which should all be read**

**Jasper's Daughter will be the first**

**Then A day with Jasper**

**Finally Eddie**

**Read them all; also to get me updated quicker review more!!!**

**Thanks and Sorry!!!!! I also need to go through them and edit them**

**I wrote them so fast I didn't get too**

**Some of you have caught that lol anyways here's so details for them**

**A day with Jasper**

Focus mainly on Jasper's and Bella's relationship as a family; the others will be in there soon. But this is their bonding time. There might be a few sequels depending on where my ideas take me I still haven't ended it In my head so who knows where I'll go; I'm just writing with the flow or how long it'll be.

**Jasper's Daughter**

Edward and Alice and the rest will be in there too. Reneesme joins too. Just not how you're thinking and Charlie will find out eventually. This story is suppose to bring out Jasper, get him to connect more and be more comfortable; ever notice because of Edward he's always distancing himself.

**Eddie**

This is comedy about Edward and getting him use to Eddie; he never gets use to it but tries to hid that in front of Bella but she knows. For the chapters; each on will be both of them during the same time. So the first half would be Bella for the day and the second will be Edward for the day. I'm not telling you the ending.

**The more reviews I get the more I'll write**

**Also check out my one shot song fics, **


	9. Sorry

**Sorry, I've been dealing with school any whatnot. Actually I'm not supposed to continue this until I finish school but I had such good ideas that I didn't want to lose. So, lucky for you, I decided to deprive myself of sleep in order to write this. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

BPOV**

This was the largest book store ever! We could be here forever but I knew that we still needed to go to a guitar shop and be gone by noon. So I started to look around and Jasper went his own way to look at books too.

I found a few novels by Jane Austin and other stories about people who were forced together but found out they were soul mates. Isn't that romantic? Then I turned now this one isle and I knew that I needed to find Jasper, he would love this.

I was thinking about going to find him and then I remembered that he is a vampire and it would be easier to just call his name. "Jasper," within the next few minutes I saw him walking towards me, he still hadn't seen what I found. "Look at this." I pointed to the section.

In this corner of the book store, the entire section was in honor to the Confederate Army. The poster before the section read 'Many people believed the Confederates were horrible people but in reality they had some of the best minds and were only trying to defend their rights. This is to honor all those who've fallen during that war.' There were millions of books and Jasper immediately went through them and soon I was too.

I looked at this really big red book titled 'Confederate Majors' and flipped it to the back and there I found what I was looking for; 'Jasper Whitlock,' I showed it to Jasper and he smiled but he knew that it wasn't smart for his picture to be there so he ripped it out and I kept it. I bought several books here, of course using that stupid plastic thing that Jasper forced me to use. But, when I saw the name on the receipt I grew in anger and immediately felt calm waves. When we got in the car I took action; "Stop trying to calm me down, I want to be angry at him. He couldn't by me gifts so he resorted into making me buy things with his money. Stupid money loving vampires." He chuckled and we were off.

We were driving a long and I just couldn't stop feeling angry and Jasper just keep laughing at me until his phone buzzed and he looked at it and had to pull over he was laughing so hard. I just glared at him and mixed my emotions until he finally stopped and narrowed his eyes at me but they still help humor. "Stop it, Edward had just sent me a text that sent me off laughing, here." Then he went off laughing while I read his phone.

_Bella, I can explain. You won't accept any gifts from me so I thought you can just use my card when you want something and it can be a replacement of the no gifts thing. It's driving me insane!! Tell Jasper I said to stop laughing and see you soon love._

_Don't be mad at me! E!_

Okay, it was funny enough to calm my angry, and Jasper noticed that too, "You have to admit, he is trying very hard to get you to accept our money. Sooner or later you _will _have to accept our money as yours and start spending it. Now, I'm not saying you have to go as far as Alice does, but you have to actually use it or have Edward use it for you. Not trying to convince you or anything, but Edward would be much happier with the later." He smiled at me and I finally gave in, how could you not with 7 vampires breathing down your neck begging you to use their money!

"Fine, there are you happy! I'll use the damn card when I buy something and I'll let Edward buy me things as long as it's no more than $100 per gift. Is that better?" I said annoyingly, I mean seriously they weren't going to give up! While I was saying that, his phone vibrated in my hands and I checked it before he did.

_Thank you love, tell Jasper he'll have a new phone when he gets back_

_E_

I knew exactly why Jasper will be getting a new phone when we get home. "Jasper, can you please roll down the window for a second?" He was confused at first but he did what I asked and the moment it was down I chucked the phone out the window as hard as I could and I watch it shatter since we were sitting in a parking lot. I got quite a few stares from people passing us but I just smiled at Jasper who was shocked.

"Why did…What did he…how could you…MY PHONE!" I guess he really liked his phone, oh well it deserved it. **(In case you didn't know the end of those phrases; Why did you just throw my phone out the window; What did he say to make you so mad; How could you just toss my phone like that; and MY PHONE!)**

"Don't worry, you'll get a new one, Alice has seen that." I felt calmness hit my anger, but only a little bit. I guess it was his way of asking and I knew I needed it so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath telling him to get me with your best shot and then it hit me like a huge wave in an ocean.

"Better?" I nodded and started laughing and pretty soon he did too. After our laughing spell he stepped out and I didn't understand what he was doing until I looked at the building in front of us. I swear guitars had to be invented here or something, I've heard of guitar stores but this was guitar world! I was reaching for the door handle when it was pulled out in front of me and I saw Jasper holding my door for me. "Edward isn't the only gentleman in the family you know." I just rolled my eyes and got out as he closed the door and we made our way into the store. **(Okay, I have no clue about guitars are what anything is called; sorry but if someone wants to write a paragraph skit that's funny with Bella and Jasper in the review box I'll put it in here and give you credit for it! Thanks)**

So after about 2 hours I had all the beginning lesson books and even a few blank ones; Jasper said they were for songs that I wanted to write. We also got a new guitar; he got one that looks like his so we could practice together with the same strings and all that. He convinced that I need several expensive picks because they matter a lot and the more they were the better were. While he was paying for everything I went ahead outside and started walking slowly back towards the car.

I heard this wolf whistle **(He he…wolf. No it's not Jacob!) **I saw a few drunken guys walking behind me. It was creepy and I had to keep reminding myself that Jasper would be out here any second and that I would be safe. But, I didn't want a vampire to keep saving me; I wanted to prove that I could take care of myself. So I turned around to face those two, three, four! Well…okay then…I turned around to face those four drunken men. "Would you stop following weirdoes?" Maybe I shouldn't have yelled. Two of them grabbed me from either side and the third went behind me while I guess the boss started creeping toward me.

"Oh come on, we ain't going to hurt ya. We just wanted to give you a swell time with some real men, sweetie. Now, it sure is a hot day, why don't you take off that thick shirt. We won't let anybody see." I gulped, I was in deeeep dodo.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave her alone and go back to where your pathetic souls came from before I do it for you." They all turned to glare at Jasper while I breathed a sigh of relief; four humans against a vampire, they don't stand a chance; but of course they don't know that. They let go of me to try and gain up on him, they should have listened, never challenge a vampire when you're breakable. Jasper took a step towards them and growled and when I looked into his face, the phrase if looks could kill came to mind. They apparently saw it too.

"Hey man, she's all yours. Let's go get some other bimbo." Then they ran off, I'm so glad I know vampires. Jasper ran to me and put me on his back then retrieved our belongings and started to return to the car.

"Um Jasper, I can walk you know." I think he's going to become overprotective.

"I know, but I need to protect you and you're standing next to me until we're home." He put me in the passenger seat and got into the driver seat and we were headed off to the air port. Once there he took my hand to make sure he was near me while he got one of those carrier things for our stuff. Once it was boarded we went through security and waited for our plane and he near let go of my hand.

"Jasper, I can take care of myself." I tried to tug on my hand but he wouldn't let go.

"Stop struggling, I'm not going to lose you again." His eyes grew wide with admittances, I guess he hadn't plan on saying the truth so quickly. What did me mean he didn't want to lose me again?

"Jasper, I'm not going anywhere; you won't lose…" He sighed and cut me off while dropping my hand on putting his head in his hands.

"I know Bella; it's just that when we left you. My family broke apart and was crushed. Not even Emmett smiled when we were away. Then Alice leaves and then I hear that you went to Italy afterwards and I thought we had lost all three of you for good. I don't want to lose Alice or Edward or you. I have to keep you safe; you're the glue to keep the puzzle pieces of our family together. I cannot and will not lose you. I'm sorry, I know I'm being a jerk, but…I just can't take that risk. Please understand." I smiled, you would too if you were being told how much someone loves you. I just placed my hand back in his and laid back to wait for the plane. He smiled at me, "Thank you." **(This will not be the only time he gets this way and don't worry it's not one of those story were they fall in love, I hate those! ExB belong together and AxJ are perfect for each other don't yea think?)**

They announced that our plane was boarding and we sat down in first class of course with me in the aisle seat. But a waiter came past us and tried to flirt and touch me but Jasper just growled and sent him running off. I just starting laughing at him, my life was insane, "What's so funny Bella?" He really didn't know did he?

"I have an insane life, a pack of werewolves as friends and 7 vampires willing to protect me. With that, one of them is my way overprotect boyfriend and now I just gain an overprotective brother too." I started giggled and he joined. When we were up in the air they gave everyone a free bag of pretzels and a small can of coke. Jasper just frowned out his, "What's wrong, not hungry are you." I downed mine but it didn't fill me up and my stomach growled at me sending Jasper in a laughing fit.

"No, but according to your stomach you are." I pouted at him, so what I'm still human I can get emotional. That's when I remembered what he can do. I suddenly forced myself to be really happy, then after 10 seconds I became angry. Then I became depressed, then greedy, then evil, then happy again and then "Alright, stop! What do you want?" I stole his snack and drink and put my trash on his side, "You really thought I was going to eat those?" I shrugged, I could make him eat these if I wanted to but I wanted them.

After I was finished the same waiter from before stop next to me to take my trash and as he leaned over to get Jaspers his arm brushed me causing Jasper to get angry and growl again. When the waiter scurried off Jasper stood up and placed me in the window seat and sat were I was. Of course, I just giggled and whispered, 'overprotective' he glared at me.

"Shut up," Then I felt waves of sleep come over me and I knew where they were coming from I glared at Jasper and judging by his smirk he knew that I knew what he was doing.

"This…means…war." I said between yawns and fell asleep for the rest of the trip.

**

* * *

**

**I know this is late but hey it's longer than the rest of my chapters, it usually around 1800 words before I end it and this is 2300 words, Oh I'm made, there's over 4000 hits and only 67 reviews! It makes my day to read so please hit that button below this thank you very much and I'll get more chapters out soon.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
